


A Life Worth Living

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Death Sadness and Doom, Depends on how you look at it, Happy start/ending?, I may have eaten more then one cookie of doom..., M/M, Major and Minor Character Death, Q's a Holmes, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: A vaguely Christmasyish story that's not a happy one.Major death, sadness and doom. :(





	1. The Present

**Author's Note:**

> This story really has a life of it's own. Honest to God I'm blaming James. Really, it is his fault, if he hadn't chucked a wobbly then it probably would't be going down the very bloody path it's on.

_Present_

“Ma, do you think he’s happy now?”


	2. 7 Hours Earlier

_7 Hours Earlier_

People did say that black cats were unlucky, and with all the deaths he had witnessed Frost was likely to believe them all. Even if he gave up all of his nine lives to save the humans, he wouldn’t have enough.

He shook the snow off his ears before laying down. It probably wasn’t the best idea to come back here to where it had all started, but no matter where he went, the places just reminded him of what once was.

Eventually he knew he would have to go back to what was left Q-Branch. It wasn’t the same, never would be, even at this time of year when it was meant to be festive. His ears dropped more; they tolerated him, giving him food and a place to sleep, but he belonged to no one. The unlucky black cat card playing into effect.

“Mummy, why’s that cat look so sad?”

Frost looked up into bright blue eyes, just like before, even the question was eerily similar. The sadness he felt grew as he continued to remember. Fate he decided, was a cruel, cruel thing.

“Look Ma, he’s sadder. What’d I do? Did I brake him? Can we take him home? Maybe he’ll be happier if we fed him some of the marmalade we’re making. Marmalade fixes everything.” The boy brushed blond hair out of his eyes as he crouched down in front of Frost.

“James, we can’t take him home. Besides marmalade is not good for cats.”

“But Ma….”

“I said no.”

“But Mummmm….”

“James Oliver Mansfield, I said no. Don’t you ever listen? Now come along, we have a Christmas shopping mission to complete.”

“But Ma, his ears though. Just look at them. See? See, just look, they’re so interesting.” James scooped Frost up and held him into the lady’s face.

“Put him back down and leave him be, we have to go.” She sighed, turning away with an exasperated look on her face.

Meowing softly, Frost watched as the lady dragged her son away. He stood staring after them, only going to lay back down when they had well and truly rounded the bend, and there was no chance that they would come back for him. Maybe he should have followed them; but it was too late now, he had lost them.

It was probably for the best. The young boy was too much like his original James and Frost didn’t want to go through all that heartbreak again if he could avoid it.

Huddling into the wall Frost tried to get comfortable.

Hours passed as snow piled up, until he couldn’t see the world around him. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there with the coldness from the snow creeping into and numbing his bones, nor did he care.

Darkness engulfed him. Frost wondered if this was it, if this was his end. If finally, he could be reunited with his James, that is if cats could go to heaven.

The smell of freshly made marmalade hung in the air, as well as the warmth and sound of a fire as Frost slowly blinked open his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The sun shone through the windows, bouncing off the decorations and tinsel that dangled on the tree. Stockings and mistletoe swayed from their place tacked above the fireplace.

Heaven was very much like his home, his place from before; he felt like he was a little kitten once again.

Closing his eyes, he cuddled back into the warm lap he was sitting on, purring as the hand scratched his favourite spot behind his ear.

He liked this heaven, even if it was a little different from his memories.


	3. Two Hours Earlier

_2 Hours Earlier_

Mycroft sat on the roof, looking out across the city as the sun started to rise, in the same spot Sherlock had stood, before he had fallen. His hand absent mindedly stroking Frost as both his brothers’ deaths played on repeat in his mind.

Both of them dead, and both he could’ve easily prevented.

He should’ve protected them better, been there more for them; but he had been too caught up in his job to look out for either of them properly, the way an elder brother should. There where so many small simple things, he of all people could’ve done to help the two most important people in his life. His silly mistakes had and continued to cost him so much.

Frost meowed and battered his head against Mycroft, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Sighing, Mycroft drew him in for a hug, looking down at the street below, as agreed 009’s Aston was easy to recognise as it exited the underground carpark with a huge 9 painted on the top.

He couldn’t believe he said he would do this for Q’s minions. This wasn’t exactly a move towards redemption but he was going to go to hell anyway.

With one last pat and a final sweeping glace at the city he had once called home, Mycroft climbed up onto the ledge. He pressed the button and stepped out into oblivion and the fiery expanse below.


	4. Two Days Earlier

_Two Days Earlier_

Q stood in shock, before turning to rush out of the Church, as other agents swarmed around the bodies. He needed air.

Once outside he doubled over, hands resting on his knees, taking in deep ragged breaths. Frost wobbled, but managed to stay on his shoulders, claws digging in to his skin deeper than ever. Q could feel blood start seeping out into his cardigan.

Never in his life did he imagine that he’d have anyone actually take a bullet for him. For him, of all people. Yes, James had often talked about it before, but it was just that, talk; it had never become a remote possibility, thankfully.

The sound of tires screeching and a cat meowing loudly brought Q out of his thoughts. Frost jumped from his shoulders, as he crumpled to the ground, pain flooding through him.

Frost sat down next to his owners’ face and gave him a little lick. They may have taken some time to warm up to each other, but they did have a shared love of James that had continued on. Q did try his best to fill the void that James had left behind, and Frost desperately wanted to give Q a small amount of comfort, a little of the love that had been extended to him. He hoped that Q knew, that even though James was his favourite person, Q was his second.

Q’s eyes flickered, focusing for a last time on the cat; with a small smile, he sighed James’s name and closed his eyes.

As 009 jumped out of the second car, Mycroft knelt down next to the duo, his tears falling on Q’s face “Forgive me little brother.”


	5. Earlier That Day

_Earlier That Day_

“I loved him you know, yet he chose her first and then you.”

“I’m so sorry, Felix.”

“Sometimes sorry just won’t cut it.”

A door slammed in the distance, drawing Felix’s attention away for a second. Q took his chance and ran.

The chase was on.

Q skidded around a bend, narrowly missing a bullet. Dodging past people, he ran through Q-Branch with Frost clinging desperately to his shoulder, claws sinking through the cardigan and into his shoulder.

He headed towards to the Church Mi6 used as an entrance, skipping up and down stairs, around corners with Felix hot on his heels, wishing he carried a weapon; he never did as he was rarely far from his gadgets in Q-Branch or from a Double-O. Hell, he never really thought about it in the first place, always relying on others as he did the computer side of things, even when he had re-located to Medical for James.

Regardless he was glad that Mi6 had special lock rooms for trapping people inside, even if they were few and far between.

The minions would be wearing the new bullet and bomb proof vests they had been working on and stun guns after this though. It would defiantly help, especially since he was cutting it fine getting to the nearest room, and unfortunately putting people in danger.

He thought he would’ve passed at least one agent with a weapon on this chase. No matter though, he thought as he veered left into the trap, Felix stumbling behind him. And not a moment too soon, it was hard running with a cat on his shoulder.

It also didn’t help that he wasn’t in the best of shape. Another thing to add to his to do list.

Maybe to all the minions to do lists as well; if he had to endure the Tactical Training Course and the Double-O’s teasing, then they should as well. It’d also be a good reason for an inter department challenge, his minions were eager to win back the trophy. The Double-O’s had had it for far, far too long.

Q slapped the button, locking Felix into the room and releasing the toxic gas.

Walking away Q reached up to scratch Frost under the chin, before trying to unhook the cat from his shoulder. Frost dug his claws in, not wanting to be moved. Q just sighed and left the cat where he was, he’d learnt by now that if the cat didn’t want to be moved, then it was pointless to try.

God knew how many forms would be needed to be completed, Tanner would be overjoyed. The man loved his paper work far too much. It was such a pity that it was all done online now, the last strew was when Frost discovered how much fun it was shredding paper. Q sighed again, out of all Frost’s habits that one was his favourite. He’d always wanted to use the ‘my dog ate my homework’ excuse, well a variation of it anyway.

James would’ve loved finding out about Frost’s love of paper. He had always looked for creative ways to get rid of or out of doing his forms, Q would often give James his own just to see what he came up with.

Just as he had gotten to M, Felix crashed through into the Church, scattering the few people around, most diving for cover under the nearest pew.

“You thought you got me, hey? Seriously, Voldemort, you NEED to check people are properly dead or they will come back to haunt you,” Felix shouted, pausing as he advanced quickly on Q, holding up a syringe, “Poison gas antidote, standard CIA issue. Also the doors were very easy to get through, you may want to get someone to look into them. Now wand at the ready if you please.”

M shoved himself in front of Q, “I think you’ll find that I’m actually the Dark Lord around here.”

“I don’t care, now move out of the way. This is just between Q and I.”

“Why did you shoot John then?” Q inquired from behind M, instantly regretting his smart mouth.

“He got in the way. NOW JUST MOVE.” Felix raised his gun, moving closer towards the two men.

Tanner flew through the air as he came through the entrance from outside, the stack of paper he was holding scattered in all directions as he pulled out his own gun. The sound of two gun shots filled the air, as three men fell to the ground.


End file.
